Last Friday Night
by RBhambulance
Summary: When a drug bust is done on a Friday afternoon, Andy discovers something that will change her relationship and with 15 Division's officers all ready to celebrate Friday night, this will be one night no one will ever expect! Rated "T" for language later on
1. Chapter 1

Friday afternoon...

Sitting in the station playing games on my computer was the best way to wait for my shift to end. A huge drug bust happened today and everyone was ready to go over to our favourite watering hole; The Black Penny.

Just then a group of teenagers walked into the station.

"Traci," I nudged her as she was talking to Jerry. She spun around in her chair and watched as the group of teenagers were being followed by an older man.

"Hello," I said.

"Good afternoon, Officer..." He paused to look at my name tag. "McNally." He pushed the four teenagers towards the desk. "These kids having been tagging my store for weeks and I finally catch them without the help of you cops!"

"Sir," started Traci. "Have you called about the vandalism?"

"No. Why would I when I could do this myself?" he spat.

"How about we set you up with a detective and we can get this all settled," said Traci as she gestured towards Jerry.

"Detective Barber," I called for him as Traci was keeping the man under control. "There's a group of taggers and the man brought them in and you can deal with it, right?"

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "As long as it doesn't keep me after shift, I'm all for it."

"Thank you," I said. He followed me.

Traci led them away to Jerry's office as I sat back down.

"McNally!" I jumped in my seat as a voice called for me. I looked over to see Sam walking towards the front desk. "I need your help."

"I am not making you another cup of coffee. You walked right past it like you did last time before threatening me about paying for your drinks tonight." I pointed at him with mock anger as he showed his dimples with a smile. I hate those dimples. They make you do anything he wants.

"No, that's not it. I need Detective Rosati's number. Call Luke for me to get it, will ya?" he said with a bigger smile.

"One day, I will make sure that those dimples don't exist," I joked.

"That will be the day your existence ends," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Nothing. Hurry up with the number."

"Fine," I said as I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Luke. I heard a giggle when the phone stopped ringing.

"Luke, come back. Who cares about your fiancé when you have me?" a voice yelled. Another giggle and I looked at the ring around my finger. I stared at it and I recognized the voice immediately. Jo Rosati! I hung up and I saw Sam look at me. He stopped smiling and frowned at the phone.

"Sorry, but you had to know," he whispered softly.

"The dirty little—" I cut myself off before a detective walked by. I pulled the ring off my finger and grabbed Sam by his arm as I led him into Luke's office. I dropped the ring into empty coffee mug. I turned to face Sam. I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. He tensed but then all the passion we had both been holding in was let out in that single kiss. I pulled away and smiled. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Gail studied me from across the room. I couldn't stand her eyeing me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," she said as she quickly turned away and started to pack up really fast and leave.

"Bullshit," I said with a smile. Traci walked into the room as Gail stopped in her tracks. "How about we all have fun at my place tonight? But first you have to help me pack up a few things..."

"I'm in," said Traci. "Dex has Leo until Monday night."

"Gail, do you want to come?" I asked as she started to smile and turn around.

"You know what, yeah, I will. But I am guessing that you'll need a few trucks to help you," she said.

"Alright. Think you can get any movers to join in?" I asked as Gail and Traci smiled and started laughing.

"Jerry can help!" said Traci as she whipped out her phone.

"Chris and Dov can help too," said Gail. "How many trips between the house and the apartment?"

"Five if we have one truck," I answered.

"Chris and Dov have one. Jerry has one and I bet Sam would be willing to donate one to the cause," said Traci as she winked. I shook my head. "Liar. He was grinning ear to ear ever since you talked to him half an hour ago. Does it have to do with the broken engagement or not?"

"Yes," I said as I pulled my bag over my shoulder. "Let's get ready to move my stuff!"

"I would call most of this shit," said Dov, twenty minutes later as he carried a box out. Chris followed behind him.

"Andy, I'm proud of you. You dumped the guy and you're moving out in a matter of hours. It takes someone strong to do that," said Chris with a smile.

"You want me to get you a beer?" I asked as I taped up a box. I laughed.

"Yes, please," he said as Gail hugged him from behind. He put the box in the truck.

"You keep helping Andy and I can get you something more than a beer tonight," said Gail with a seductive tone as she bit her lower lip.

"Could you two give it a rest for like a day?" asked Dov as he walked back into the house. "Those two are like rabbits."

"DOV!" shrieked Gail as she ran into the house. "We are nothing like rabbits!"

"That's what you would say," said Dov in retort as he picked up another box. "Now if you excuse me, I have another box of shit to carry. What it in this? It's heavy!"

"Those are Andy's shoes," said Traci as she nudged him forward. Then she yelled, "Left, left, left, right, left. Move your scrawny ass, soldier."

"You would call my ass scrawny," said Dov. Traci kicked him in the butt.

"Move it!" she said as they filed out of the room.

I looked around and looked for anything else that was mine. I walked into the room and noticed for the first time that the bed wasn't made from this morning. I made it right after Luke left. I looked into the bathroom and noticed a perfume bottle that wasn't mine.

"Traci! Gail!" I shouted. They walked into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Gail.

"What should I do with this? It's Jo's," I said calmly. I waited for their suggestions. I emptied the contents as they started to smile. "What to do, what to do?"

"I have an excellent idea," said Gail. We followed her to the kitchen as she pulled out an egg, milk, baking powder, and grabbed a can of tuna. "Introducing the new fragrance of Jo Rosati called 'Nothing Like Roses.' The first step is to let the milk get cooked in the microwave."

"What are you doing?" asked Dov as he crossed his arms.

"Helping Jo with her smell," I said as Traci and I pulled out the six pack of beer for after the move.

"Now that the milk is curdling, we add an egg and baking powder for the hell of it and put it in the bottle. Now this is the most important and final step." She laughed after she said it in such seriousness. "Chris," she said with a straight face. "The can of tuna must be opened."

She squinted as she poured the tuna juice into the spray bottle. She handed it to Traci. Traci put on the lid for it and passed it to Chris who shook the perfume bottle. He took the lid off and smelled it. He coughed for a second.

"Excellent work, Ms. Peck," said Chris as he handed it off to me. I smelled it as well. I nearly puked.

"Remind me to never mess with you," I said with a smile as Gail did victory dance in the kitchen as we all laughed. A vibrating buzz entered the room. We all looked to my cell phone on the table with watering eyes. "Hello?"

"Hey, Andy. You called earlier, but you obviously hung up or something," said Luke on the other end. I hit the speaker button on the side of the phone after he said that.

"Yeah, I did. I heard a voice so I thought you were busy," I said nonchalantly as I rested my arms on the table.

"Yeah, I was and now I'm free. So I've been thinking that the engagement thing..."

"I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye," I said. I hung up on him.

"I have a feeling that this is going to get really good," said Traci. "Tell me what the plan is."

"Bring Jo a gift from Luke," I said gesturing to the perfume bottle. "Made by the awesome Miss Gail Peck." Gail bowed and smiled as Chris pulled her into a huge hug. "Now, we deliver this to her at the Penny and anyone else have any ideas?"

"Why don't we unpack, get ready and us girls can have an hour or two of fun before we meet these guys here at the Penny," said Traci.

"Fine by me," I said. Gail poked Dov.

"Get driving! I want to open up those beers as soon as we unpack."

"McNally will be fine," said Jerry as Sam took another swig of beer.

"I don't know. It would be tough on her with that going on," Sam said as he nodded his head to Jo and Luke talking in the corner of the bar. Jo narrowed her eyes at Sam. He felt someone tap his arm. "Hey, gorgeous!"

"Hey," I replied as I sat beside him. "Thanks for letting me borrow your truck."

"Got everything unpacked?" he asked.

"Yep," I said as I ordered a round for the TOs, Jerry and the rest of the rookies. A random girl passed us. "Excuse me, can you do deliver something for me?"

The girl gave me a weird look before she said anything. "What?"

"See that couple right there?" I pointed to them. She nodded. "He was engaged to me and he cheated on me with her. Now, I need you to deliver this terrible smelling perfume and say that the guy beside her hired you to deliver it and to try it out right there. Spray her with it and whatever you do, do not smell the perfume or try it for yourself, got it?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Will do. Us girls need to stick together."

"Thanks," I said as I shoved the bottle to her. I handed her twenty dollars. "For your troubles."

"Thank you," she said. The TOs gave me raised eyebrows and questioning eyes.

"You'll see," I sang as I sat back on the bar stool. The round came and I downed two shots with Traci, Sam and Noelle as everyone was cheering us on. I already felt the buzz and felt giddy.

"To us for the drug dealers going down!" shouted Jerry as everyone raised their shot glasses and chugged it down. Then I heard the sound of gagging and screaming. Gail was laughing and I high fived her as we saw Jo and Luke practically trying not to puke.

"To Gail for the excellent perfume!" shouted Traci as everyone laughed and took another shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke walked over after we took our shots in honour of Gail and her perfume. He glared at me as I smiled innocently. He grabbed my arm and jerked me away from my friends.

"We are..." he began and I cut him off.

"I am not going to let you take credit for this break-up," I began. Feeling the effects of alcohol taking place, I continued. "You are a dirty, lying bastard. We are over!" I shouted. Everyone in the bar stared at us. "You cheated on me with your little slut ex-lover and we were engaged. I called you and I heard her mocking me and you said nothing back to her! You are...a dick! Have fun with that little blonde whore of yours!"

He slapped me across the face. I heard everyone get up. I punched him in the jaw and jumped on his back, trying to avoid getting hit again. I elbowed him and kicked him. I felt someone's hands pull me off Luke's back. They succeed as I was being carried to the other end of the bar.

"Now that was rock n roll, McNally," said Dov as he sat beside me. I looked over to see Noelle calming Chris down as Oliver pulled Sam back from Luke after he threw a punch into Callaghan's gut. "Now, If you don't mind me asking. Where did that come from?"

"Alcohol," I muttered as he nodded and handed me his beer. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"You punched your ex, he slapped you, you jumped on his back, we did a drug bust today and we are celebrating. Lucky for you that Frank was here and left before this all started," Dov said. "Way to go, Andy."

I chugged the beer. My face hurt like hell and it burned too. I felt strong arms wrap around me and saw Sam's brown eyes look into mine. He carefully touched my cheek.

"It's a little red, but I think you'll be fine," he said. "Are you okay?"

"That bastard deserved that punch before he slapped me," I shot back with a smile. "My hero is Sam Swarek."

"My damsel in distress is Andy McNally, but she seems to take care of herself a lot," said Sam as he gave me a quick squeeze for a hug before sitting down beside me.

"Well, it seems that Luke will have a broken nose and black eye to care for in the morning," said Jerry as he patted me on the back. "Good work."

I heard someone call my name and there was Jo Rosati only two feet away. She had her hands clenched into fists.

"Can you actually throw a fuckin' punch or do I have to teach you," I said with a slight slur.

"You're drunk. This will make this much easier," said Jo.

"You stink. Like your perfume by the way. Gail, what did you make that with again?" I asked as a joke as Traci grabbed the perfume bottle and passed it to Gail.

"Milk," said Gail as she squirted the awful smelling perfume at Jo. "Eggs, baking powder." Gail kept squirting the perfume at Jo. "Tuna juice. All fresh from the cheater's kitchen."

"Bitches. Every single one of you!" she spat before she kicked Noelle.

"Now, missy. You never kick a woman such as myself," said Noelle with class and authority.

"Says who? Frank? Sammy? Ollie-kins? Jerr-Jerr and his little slut?" she said with a smile. Gail dropped the bottle into the garbage and walked over to Jo and tapped her shoulder. She smirked before Gail put her in a head lock and took her to the washroom.

"I'll be right back!" Gail shouted.

"I'll help you," said Noelle. "No one talks to me like that!"

"Payback is a serious bitch," I said. Minutes later, Jo walked through the bar looking like a drowned cat. She walked out the bar like nothing happened and Noelle and Gail laughed and sat down together.

"Now I officially like you, Gail. If I start to get angry, remind me of tonight!" Noelle said. The bartender came around with another tray of shots.

***Two Hours Later***

**Back to Regular POV**

Andy was dancing on the bar top with Gail and Traci and a bartender's girlfriend and her friends. Oliver and Sam were doing shots like there was no tomorrow as Chris and Dov cheered on the girls. Jerry and Noelle were taking side bets on who would fall off the bar top. It was only midnight and the bar was crowded with civilians and off-duty cops looking to celebrate the Friday. Andy slipped off the bar and landed behind it, taking down the bartender.

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" yelled Gail and Traci as the bartender helped Andy up and took another shot each.

"Pay up," said Noelle. "Fifty bucks!"

"I thought McNally would hold up longer. I was expecting Traci to fall first," said Jerry as he handed over his cash.

"Now for me to have my shots!" screamed the bartender's girlfriend as she leaped into the crowd of people. She crowd surfed to the other end of the bar.

"OMG! We are so done for!" shouted Traci as the bartender turned up the music.

"Get a glass of water for these lovely ladies!" yelled Jerry as him and Sam came up to the bar and pulled them down. Chris caught onto the idea and carried Gail off.

"We're out," said Dov. "It takes two people to take care of a drunk Gail."

"Beware for the hangover!" shouted Noelle. "I'm off too. Oliver, need a ride?"

"Yeah," he said. "I don't have any cash for a taxi though."

"That's okay. Jerry is paying for tonight," said Noelle as she brought out the fifty bucks.

"Good night, Williams," said Jerry as he dismissed her with a wave.

"Four left, huh?" Traci hinted before she kissed Jerry. "C'mon! Another drink, bartender!"

"Andy, are you okay?" asked Sam seriously as he looked in Andy's eyes. She laughed and patted his cheek.

"The real question is; Sammy, are you single? I have this a-maze-ing girl that is drunk right now and would love for you to take her to bed!"

"You're going home," he said as he put her over his shoulder carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

"I hope home is your bed," Andy smiled as she was put into Sam's truck. Jerry was driving them all back to Sam's since he only had two shots two hours earlier.

After arriving at Sam's house, the girls pulled out a six pack of beer and they drank and laughed as they turned on the music and danced.

Little did they know what was going to happen the next day...


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh," I groaned. I stretched and I noticed I was lying on something big. My hand hit something solid.

"Ow!" a voice said. I turned around and noticed Sam was next to me in the bed. Rubbing his nose, he frowned at me. "I have a hangover, let me sleep." I stared wide-eyed at him. We were in the same bed.

"Sam," I began. "Why I am in your bed?"

"You are not in my bed," he said as he let out a sigh. Then, he sat straight up and knocked me off the bed doing so. "Shit. Shit. Shit! What happened?"

"That what I was wondering," I said. My head started to pound. "What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon," Sam said. He swore once again.

"What?"

"I can't remember anything from last night."

"All I remember was the Penny and even that is a blur," I began. "I hate hangovers."

"Join the club," Sam said as he got out of bed. I couldn't help, but admire his torso since he was shirtless and in a pair of sweats. "See something you like, McNally?"

I snapped out of the zone and got up and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My make-up looked terrible and really heavy in the eye area. I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a shirt that I knew didn't belong anywhere in my wardrobe of anyone else's that I knew. I was really low cut and stopped wear my ribs ended, showing my stomach. I noticed I was wearing Traci's jean skirt from last night.

"Andy, what are you doing in my bedroom?" asked Jerry as he and Traci were in the bath tub. I screamed. Traci hit her head on the tap of the bath tub.

"Shit," said Traci as she rubbed her head.

"Hey, is everything okay in there?" asked Sam as he walked in and saw the scene I was seeing.

"Jerry, why are you in my bath tub?" he asked as he stared at Traci trying to get out of the bath tub. I helped her out as I noticed she had some dirt on her arm.

"You have some dirt on your arm," I said. I tried to rub it off and she slapped my hand.

"It hurts. Don't touch it!" she said as she rubbed her arm. "Andy, what's on your back?"

"What?" I screamed. I turned around to look at my back in the mirror.

Just on the back of my right hip bone, there was a lion tattoo.

"Nice tattoo," said Jerry with a shaky laugh. "McNally, you would be the last person I would expect a tattoo from."

"Looks like you have one on you too," I said. I pulled out his arm and read out loud, "I love Traci Nash." I looked at Traci who was trying to get a look at the dirt on her arm. She was blushing as she tried to get the dirt off.

"It's a bruise," said Sam as examined Traci's arm.

A phone ringing broke my concentration. I went looking for my phone. I ran and jumped to the other side of Sam's bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rock n roll, McNally," said Dov when he answered back.

"What do you want?"

"Um, you, Traci, Jerry and Sam came by at four this morning with some beer and you forgot to, um, your engagement ring. So did Traci."

"Engagement rings!" I shouted. Traci and Jerry came running in with Sam following behind. I put Dov on the speaker. "Repeat what happened last night at your place."

"You came by at four and Gail was sleeping, but she came down when she heard voices outside her window. You and Trace were showing your engagement rings and you said you went to this tasty shop with needles," explained Dov. "So who did you get engaged to?"

"Oh. God," I said. "I don't even remember last night!"

"Not even when you punched Luke?" asked Dov. "Well, Chris and Gail called in a sick day today since she's suffering from a huge hangover." He laughed. "I'm at work and Best is not impressed that all the officers are coming in with hangovers. Did you call in a personal day or something?"

"I have the night shift," I said, remembering talking to Noelle about switching shifts from yesterday morning. "What about you?" I looked at my three friends beside me.

"Day off," said Jerry. Nash nodded as well.

"Night," said Sam as he smiled at me.

"We're all covered," I said back into the phone.

"Back to this tasty shop," said Traci into the phone. "With needles? Did we mention the name of it?"

"Yeah, actually you did. Tasty Shop, the one that's five blocks from the station. Though you did have quite a slur," said Dov. "Wait! Did you get tattoos?"

"No," I lied as I hung up the phone. "No. No. No." I shook my head and paced. "I broke the engagement yesterday and I'm engaged again?"

"I feel sorry for that sucker," said Sam as he went back to the washroom.

"Jerry," I said as I faced him. "You were the only one that didn't get drunk at the bar. What happened?"

"I remember the bar and driving here and bringing out the six pack and going out to the street and going to a different bar," he said.

"Shit! We were bar hopping," said Traci. "There are tons of bars. We can never know which one we went to."

"Wait, Dov said that he had the engagement rings," said Jerry. "Why don't we go get them and take a look at them? There are only so many engagement rings that you can get in the area."

"Aw, shit!" yelled Sam from the washroom.

"Everything alright, Sammy," yelled Jerry as Traci and I were trying to figure out everything.

"I noticed something that I didn't know I had," said Sam as he pointed to the bottom of his foot. At the bottom of his foot was a tattoo. It was small but there were initials at the bottom with today's date on the bottom. "I stepped on a stupid nail and I noticed this."

"I think I know who you are engaged to, McNally," said Jerry with a smile. "Way to go. You were both drunk out of your minds."

"Sam, wait! Sam and I are engaged?"

"Finally!" said Traci. "But who am I engaged to?"

"Jerry, you ask Traci to marry you!" I yelled. I remembered that I sat in the tattoo shop after the pain of the tattoo was setting in and the effects of the alcohol had started to wear off. "I remember that now. You got down on one knee with a shiny ring!"

"Now that that's solved. What are we going to do?" asked Sam.

We all glanced at each other, unsure of what will happen next. Let alone what to do to explain the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

The night shift was awkward beyond belief. Chris dropped off the engagement rings and the four of us stared at them as if they could disappear any moment. Two hours later, Sam and I were riding together with four coffees and a lot of Tylenol.

"This is really awkward," I said as I turned away from the window to face him.

"You're telling me this? Apparently, we got engaged while we were both drunk, now that is awkward," snapped Sam.

"But we never really talked about what it actually meant. For all we know, you could have given me the ring to hang onto while you were off talking to some hot blonde!" I shouted.

"Really? A hot blonde?" asked Sam as he faced me when we pulled up to a red light.

"Yeah. Monica must ring a few bells," I said dryly. I looked back out to the window. I sighed. "Why does this even matter? We were drunk. It doesn't mean anything!"

"It does," said Sam in almost a whisper.

"What?" I spun around to look at him. I elbowed my arm against the window and rubbed it as he continued. "So you are saying while we were drunk, you proposed to me on purpose? Never saw that coming, Swarek."

"Watch it, McNally," he began. "I was drunk, but I do remember the look on your face when you said yes and that you were waiting for this ever since your tackling stunt that blew my cover."

"You are never going to let that down, are you?" I said. I bet my lip as I remembered us stopping at a bar and he pulled out a ring. Traci had squealed and pulled him and me up to the bar top and she shouted we got engaged and everyone cheered us on as we danced. "I remember it now." I brought my face to my hands resting on my knees. "And I truly did mean it. Looking back on it now."

"Thanks for admitting it, McNally," Sam said. I turned to see his dimples showing. "By the way, I would love to be engaged just not right now."

"I agree," I began. "But doesn't mean we can't start dating right now."

"I second that," said Sam. I bit my lip and moved in to kiss him.

BEEP! went a car horn behind us. We looked to see the light turning yellow and back to red.

"Guess we can still do that kiss," I hinted. When our lips met I felt something I could have never felt with someone else. I pulled him closer before the car honked again. We pulled away before Sam started to drive forward. He opened up his window and shouted.

"You got a lot of nerve, punk!" He kept driving forward.

"Sam."

"What?"

"That was a grandma," I said while I was trying not to laugh.

"All cars please return to the barn," said the dispatcher.

"Cue to go in?" Sam asked. He smiled at me.

"I think so." I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, I am never going to let you live down that day where you tackled me with such strength and you practically groped me and kissed me."

"I would have if I wasn't a cop doing my job," I said.

"Then what were you doing that while you were in uniform?" Sam smirked. I blushed.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"That's what I tell you, Bambi," he smiled.

After pulling into 15, Sam and I made our way to the parade room before Luke came out of his office.

"McNally, I would like to have a word with you," he said as he grabbed my arm.

"Want another black eye? Let go of my arm," I said as I shook myself free. I noticed Sam was watching through the windows as Luke paced back and forth in the room. "Any minute would be great, Callaghan."

"Where did you put the ring?" he asked as he brought his hand through his hair.

"In here," I answered.

"Where in here?" he asked.

"It is on your desk," I said motioning towards where the coffee cup used to be. "Where's the coffee mug?"

"Jo went to go get some coffee for me," he said simply as he glared at me. "Since that's the thing girlfriends and boyfriends do."

"Yeah, I remember you did that for me once. But somehow I got Jo's coffee instead," I said as I turned on my heel and walked right out of the room.

"Everything alright?" asked Sam as we walked towards the parade room.

"Yep," I smiled. "You know how I put the engagement ring in Luke's coffee mug?"

"Yeah. I was there. Why?"

"He hasn't found it yet," I said with a giggle. "Jo's getting him coffee so I am guessing he'll either choke on it, he's already swallowed it or he will spit it out."

"Devious girl," Sam said as he tickled my sides before composing himself. He walked in first with my following behind.

"Jerk," I mock whispered as I passed him to get to the front where Chris and Gail were.

"How's the engagement going?" asked Gail with a devious glint in her eyes.

"It's off, but maybe one day it will happen again," I said with a smile.

"Good job, McNally," said Frank as he rapped his knuckles on the desk space in front of her. Only the rookies could hear what he was saying. "He deserved it. Plus Swarek needs someone like you around to keep him around 15."

I nodded as I turned to see that Jo had given Luke his coffee. She whispered in his ear before he spit out his coffee on the rug. With that spit and coffee was the engagement ring that Luke had given me. He faced me. I gave him a two finger salute before laughing with Chris and Gail about last night.

"Everything is back to normal," I said. "And Jerry and Traci are actually serious about the engagement now. They're planning on getting married in the winter so we can all escape to somewhere hot and sunny."

"Really? That's awesome," said Gail as Frank cleared his throat.

"As you may have heard, there was the bar-fight last night in the Penny," Frank began as he looked down at the rookies. "I frown upon it, but considering the situation, I will let it slide."

"But, Frank, McNally and her friends went into my house," Luke began.

"To move out," said Gail as she stood up.

"Grabbed my girlfriend's perfume and mixed something else in it."

"Since you and Jo slept together yesterday afternoon in the bed that you and Andy shared," said Chris.

"And started a bar fight with me and my girlfriend," finalized Luke with a smirk.

"Ha!" I said as I stood up and walked over to him. "You cheated on me, we were engaged, you wanted to take credit for the break-up and you slapped me before I punched you. You are pathetic."

Luke took a swing at me only to be stopped pinned down on the floor by Oliver Shaw and Noelle Williams. He yelled about Jo being given a swirly at the bar last night and smelling like rotting garbage as Frank sighed.

"Luke, my office now! Everyone enjoy the rest of the night at home," said Frank as he pulled Luke off the floor.

"Thanks, guys," I said as I pulled Gail and Chris into a hug. Then I went over to Noelle and Oliver to shake their hands.

"You are crazy girl," said Noelle before she pulled me into a hug. "If I ever have a daughter, she better have spunk like you." Oliver pulled me into a hug.

"You're like a daughter to me, McNally," he said as I walked up to Sam afterwards.

"Ready to go, McNally," he said as he carried me off like a sack of potatoes.

"I hate you for loving me like this," I said.

"I hate you too," Sam said as he set me down and pushed me into the change room. "Get ready! I want to go home."


End file.
